Light pipes and light guides have been used to illuminate a large area for styling and other functions. These light guides and pipes usually possess thick walls. Accordingly, manufacturing these components is difficult. As such, light pipes have limited design and shape flexibility, particularly for large applications. In addition, most light pipe designs exhibit hot spots and thus do not produce highly uniform light distributions.
Accordingly, there is a need for light pipes and guides that exhibit a high degree of light uniformity while offering significant manufacturing and design flexibility.